A Strange Noise
by 60BrokenHearts
Summary: Teeny tiny bit of bad language at the beginning of this chapter... Disclaimer i dont own the series if i did Chloe and Alek would be together by now.. wait! they are sorta
1. Chapter 1

**A Strange Noise**

It was raining yet again, the third day in a row. But that didn't stop Jasmine and Alek from running over rooftops and dragging Chloe with them. Not _literally_, of course, she just didn't want to be there. Chloe wanted to be curled up under her warm covers at home; safe in her own bed with her protectors watching over her.

Instead, Valentina had told Alek and Jasmine that it would be good to leap over alleys and rooftops in the pouring rain. So, here she was, running from slick rooftop to yet another slick roof. Surprisingly she hadn't slipped yet.

A few feet ahead, the other two Mai stopped and looked back at Chloe. "I'm going to head home," Jasmine said. "But you two should keep training for a while." The blonde girl began to protest, but closed her mouth when she remembered something that she'd heard earlier that day. Something that she _really_ wanted to ask Alek about.

"Alright," Chloe sighed and watched the other girl drop down off the building into an empty alley. She turned to the handsome Mai standing, drenched, next to her. "So, I have a question for you." He raised his eyebrows. "Earlier today at school, I overheard something I would have rather not heard."

Alek began walking away towards Chloe's house. Apparently training was done for the night. "Oh, really? Didn't I tell you that would happen?" He looked over his shoulder at her and smirked.

"Yeah, well, it was in between third and fourth period. I was walking by the janitor's closet and I heard a strange noise coming out of it." In front of her, Alek coughed a little. "I didn't think much of it, but then I heard my name..."

He turned around and the light from a streetlamp across the road shone on half of his face, but cast the other half in shadow. "Chloe." He took a step toward her and she backed up against the building. A couple steps later he was right in front of her. So close she could feel his breath on her face.

"It sounded something like that." She breathed out. "And then I heard it again, but it didn't sound like _you _were _really_ talking to me. So here's my question: Do you like me?" He was so close, she could barely breathe.

"Chloe, that's a very stupid question," Alek said before leaning down and pressing his lips onto hers. _I guess that makes it a yes?_, Chloe thought as she kissed him back.

When he finally pulled away from her lips, she wanted nothing more than to pull him back. "Well, I like you too, Alek."

"Good." And he reclaimed her lips. There in the pouring rain, Chloe King experienced her second and third kiss. Both of which were _so _much better than that first one. This time no one was going to die.

...

Little did either of them know that across the street, Jasmine stood hidden among the shadows. She grinned, thinking and laughing to herself that this was exactly what she was hoping would happen. Jasmine watched the two walk back to Chloe's house, where Alek kissed her quickly and then Chloe went inside. He watched her go before hurrying to his appointed post for the night: Watching Chloe's bedroom. Jasmine smiled and turned into the night, leaving them in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since the kiss and Chloe was still on Cloud 9. She felt like she hadn't seen Alek in forever. He hadn't been at school because

There was a two-week spring break and

He was "sick" for the next week.

But Chloe knew he was still out there watching her.

They hadn't said anything to _anyone._ Not Jasmine, Amy, Paul, or Valentina, even. But Chloe wanted to tell someone _so_ bad! She wanted to tell Amy that she didn't even like Brian anymore. How could she? _ No one _could even compare to Alek.

So maybe she was feeling a bit Alek-deprived, but that was all going to end soon. Earlier that day at school, Jasmine had told her that they would be training that night. Alek would pick her up at her house and from there on it would be all running and dodging.

So, of course, when Chloe heard footsteps on her rooftop at about nine o'clock that night, she was excited. She threw her window open and whispered "Alek?" in a happy voice.

"No," Jasmine dropped down off the roof and threw herself through Chloe's window. "Just me. Alek says he's still sick, so it'll just be us tonight." She saw the blonde's face fall at that. "Why so sad? I'm sure he'll be up and taunting you again in no time." She smiled.

"I hope..." Chloe trailed off. "Oh well, let's go!"

Twenty minutes later, Jasmine and Chloe were sitting on the edge of a building, contemplating whether they should try to jump over the gap between this building and the next.

"I think we should do it!" Jasmine said after a bit.

"Jasmine, can you keep?" burst out of Chloe's mouth. Before the brunette could answer, the Uniter continued. "Do you promise you won't tell anyone?" This time she managed a 'yes'.

Chloe took a deep breath, stood up and backed a few yards away from the edge of the building. "I kissed Alek, and now I really, really like him!" She said quickly. With that burden lifted off her shoulders, she ran and flew over the alley onto the next building and she kept running until she reached her house.

...

An hour later, there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," Instead of her mom, it was Jasmine.

"Hey, you ran away before I could say anything to that. Well, I just want to say that I'm happy for you two. I was waiting for it to happen. Everyone could feel the chemistry between the two of you and if something didn't happen soon I was going to lock you guys in a room and hope you didn't kill him."

Chloe laughed. "Thanks, I think. The only problem is that I haven't seen him or talked to him since then. Is he avoiding me?" She fell back onto her bed.

"He better not be! Alek is Mai, not a scaredy-human. And Mai know how to face our fears. Why would he be avoiding you anyway? Did you tell him you like him a lot or did he tell you or something?"

"Something like that." She smiled a little. "I only asked him because, well, something I heard. It was him... doing something _personal_, let's just say. And he said my name several times."

Jasmine made a gagging face. "Ew! That's my cousin you're talking about! But since he's being such a scaredy-human about admitting his feeling, let's devise a plan. So, he's going to start watching you at about midnight..."

**Please Review! It'll make me soooo happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, he said he'd be here in a few minutes," Jasmine shut her cell phone and sat down across from Chloe.

Chloe sighed. It was 11:40, her mom had to work very late apparently she left a note, telling Chloe she'd be home at about one o'clock, so hopefully we'd have plenty of time for this whole plan to go through. I just hoped that we'd have enough time to get this all set up before he got here.

"Chill out, Chloe. It'll all be fine." Jasmine said... And that's when there was a knock on the window. The blonde froze. "Well, that's my cue to leave. Just remember the plan and..." She started to close the door. "Good luck."

Huffing out a sigh, Chloe opened the window. "Hey."

The male tumbled through the window and straightened. _Oh my God! He's so hot! _

"Hey," a lilting Irish accent left the beautiful lips of this new Mai. "I'm Neil. It's nice to meet you at last. Jasmine and Alek have been talking about you a lot." He shook her hand and she discovered he had a _very _strong grip. Oh, he also has vibrant red hair and some extremely beautiful blue-green eyes. And a couple freckles scattered on his cheeks, making him look younger than his twenty years.

"Really?" she blushed. "I hope it's mostly good things. Alek tends to tease me about almost everything I do. Like how sometimes I'm clumsy and say some stupid things. And how I don't pay enough attention to my surroundings and then he can sneak up on me." She was rambling, about Alek, and she knew that but she couldn't help it.

Neil laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, that's sort of what we're hoping on tonight, isn't it?"

"Yeah." His accent was so adorable (even though she liked Alek's more) and it was making her knees weak just hearing his words. She glanced at the clock. 11:58. "He should be here in a minute, so..."

With a cheeky grin, he tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers.

...

**Two minutes later**

...

Alek landed on the roof of a house across the street from Chloe's and told the current guard that she could leave. He settled down ready for a tedious night involving Chloe talking on the phone with Amy or Chloe watching a dramatic, cheesy show on TV. He could go and talk to her, but he'd sort of been giving her the impression that he was avoiding her. Which , he realized, he was. _ It's been three weeks! Mai up! Go talk to her, she said she liked you. _

Alek stood, took a breath and then thought: _What if she's taken it back now that you've been an utter jerk and ignored her? What if she's moved on? _No way that could happen, the other side of him said. He chose to agree with that side. He turned to face Chloe's window to see if she was inside. And what he saw nearly shattered his heart.

Chloe was in her room alright. But she was with a guy and she was making out with him. Alright, well, maybe she hates him and that's why she's kissing him. I mean, he's going to die right?

Then the couple broke apart for a breath and Alek saw who the guy was. "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed. "Neil! I'm gonna kill him!" He leapt off of the roof and kicked a trash bin in front of the house, leaving a huge dint. He stormed off down the street, sure that she didn't need her to watch him, seeing that Neil was taking plenty care of her.

Alek swore a little more as he made his way to the top of Coit Tower.

...

Back at Chloe's house, they were still connected at the lips. But she didn't quite like it. Neil was a great kisser, but she liked Alek's kisses better. Neil kissed her very forcefully, constantly. But Alek kissed her sweetly and passionately and deeply and lovingly and like he actually cared about her.

Chloe cracked one eye and peeked at the clock. 12:15. Alek should be here by now. He should be bursting through the window or the door and fighting for me! He should be shouting at me and/or Neil. I heard a loud _bang! _from outside and so I pulled away from the red-head. When I reached the window, I saw nothing except for my neighbor's trash can rolling down the street.

"I don't think its working. Maybe I should leave?" Neil kissed the back of my neck, which distracted me momentarily from a strange shadow underneath the same neighbor's tree.

"No, you should stay. If Alek's not out there then I need someone to protect me. And if he is then screw him, I need you." She pulled him back down to her lips and he pushed her back, down onto her bed.

They made out for a long time, him only _trying _to get his hands under her shirt twice. Then they heard her mom pulling into the driveway. Quickly, Neil hid in her closet and she turned off the light and slid under her covers, pretending to be asleep.

Several moments later, Meredith King opened the door and peered in at the sleeping teen. Satisfied with what she saw (or the lack of what she saw), she shut the door and went to her own room. Neil silently came out of the closet and over to her bed.

"Do you still want me to stay?" He whispered.

"Sure, but I should probably get some sleep. I have school tomorrow. Just lay here," she patted the mattress. He lay down and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight." They both whispered.

In moments she was asleep, dreaming of Alek and his heavenly kisses.

**Please Review! I'll up date faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The end is a bit fluffy I think. Let me know if you think I should continue this otherwise I'm probably going to end it here with this chapter although I do have a few more ideas. Anyway, it'll be at least a week before I get another chapter up if I decide to. So.. please please please review!**

It was a few minutes after school had ended for the day and Chloe hadn't seen Alek at all, gladly. Sure, she'd seen Jasmine and told her that it hadn't worked, and she'd been told that he was at school.

The hallways had basically cleared out. Only a few other people were still there, but they were way at the opposite end of the hallway. Chloe shoved her books into her bag and looked back into her locker, checking to make sure she hadn't left anything behind.

Suddenly, there was a loud _bang_ from right next to her and her locker door slammed closed. Nearly simultaneously, she heard this: "What the _hell_ was that about?"

Chloe turned to look at the blonde Brit who was shouting at her. "What?" she snapped.

"The little ordeal last night! Yeah, I saw it. What the fuck was Neil doing in your room making out with you?" His eyes were wide as he searched her face.

"Jasmine introduced us and I decided I like him. You haven't been around, so I figured whatever we had was over." She flipped a lock of her hair over her shoulder. "Because you obviously don't care enough to watch over me or even care that assassins could've broken in. And because of that, I don't think I want you to watch over me anymore."

His eyes shut for a split second and when they opened, they were the green of cat eyes. "Maybe I just don't want to watch over you every second of every night and day, seeing as how you're a danger magnet. Ever think of that, Chloe King?" Then he turned on his heel and stormed out the school doors.

"Jerk." Chloe whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes. She wiped them away and headed to work.

...

"Why don't you go home a little early, Chloe?" Lana said at about 5:30. "Not only do you look _terrible, _but on the radio they're saying that a big storm is coming. I want you home and safe before it hits."

"Alright," the Uniter gathered her things and rushed out the door tossing a "Bye, Lana!" over her shoulder. She was halfway home when her cell phone rang. It was her mom. She ignored it figuring that if it was important she'd leave a message. Which Meredith did.

"Chloe, pick up your phone next time! A meeting came up. It's in San Diego and I'll be there all day tomorrow and I'll come home the day after that. I'm leaving some money in the usual spot and I can trust you right? Yeah, okay, well I love you, see you in two days. Oh! And don't forget about -"

Chloe hit the 'end' button and continued on her way. When she arrived home, the first thing that she did was turn on the TV to the news. The meteorologist was standing in front of the weather map and she could see a huge thunder storm was almost on top of them.

So, the blonde made dinner for herself and ate it quickly. She was nervous; Chloe King absolutely _detests _storms. Especially the ones with lots of lightning and immensely loud thunder. So when the clock chimed 6:30, Chloe was in her mom's bed, wrapped up in the sheets. The TV was on, but it wasn't a very good distraction.

It had only just begun to sprinkle when she heard the first low rumble of what was unmistakably thunder. That didn't bother her too terribly much. But within minutes the storm had intensified. Figuring that the television and the bedroom weren't working, Chloe scrambled back to her own room where she basically hid under her covers.

She cringed with every boom and roar and flash that the storm caused. And, according to the radio station and the ridiculous-sounding weatherman, this wasn't anywhere near the height of the storm.

Even with her eyes closed under all of the sheets on her bed, she still saw the next flash of lightning and the frighteningly near-sounding thunder clap. Chloe yelped, curled up into a tiny ball, clutching a blanket. A couple tears streamed down her face.

In the seconds of silence that followed, she heard a _**clack!**_ noise. Her window! As badly as she knew she should check to see who had entered her bedroom, she couldn't do it. But it soon became apparent.

"Shhh!" said the accented voice. He began tugging her body out from the nest of crinkled blankets.

"Alek!" She sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shirt. "I'm so sorry about last night. I shouldn't have kissed Neil. I was only trying to make you jealous." She looked up into his eyes.

He leant down and kissed her softly, just the way she liked it. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you like that." There was a loud thunderclap and she cringed, hugging him tight to her. "Earlier, I was mad at you, but I still have the duty to protect you. I _**do **_care about you, Chloe. That's why I came in here; I couldn't just leave you whimpering in her alone, could I?"

She only pulled him closer. "Well, thanks. And I really am sorry." A lightning bolt flashed bright across the sky and lit up her room. The female Mai laid her head down and started trying to sleep in the comfort of her Protector's arms.

He watched her while she slept, loving how she was cuddled up so close to him that someone would probably need the Jaws of Life to separate them. Alek comforted her when she whimpered at the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning until the storm subsided to nothing more than a faint rumbling in the distance.

By that time Chloe was deep asleep so he decided to fall asleep there with the sleeping angel he held in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING ***a bit of bad language follows the line after this one*

Three words after that episode: **_HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_**

Anyway... here's my lame bit of Chalek to follow that

...

"You're going where?" Valentine asked Chlo. The blonde was over at Jasmine's and decided that it would be best to tell the leader of the Mai this news.

"On vacation," School had been out for summer for two weeks. "It's only seven days! I'm sure we'll be fine. Mom and I leave on Tuesday." Chloe explained.

"And where exactly is your vacation?" she asked.

"We're visiting Yellowstone and the Grand Tetons. Actually we are flying into Salt Lake City and from there we are driving to the park and we're camping there as well. Mom says we might only be there for, like, four days and then we'll go to the Tetons for two days and then drive back to Utah and fly home. Is that fine?"

Valentina grinned. "That's amazing. It's the exact same trip Jasmine and Alek are taking! What a coincidence."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure. Do you want my flight number and airline too?" the older woman nodded and Chloe gave it to her.

Later that night when the Uniter arrived home, she broke the news to her mother. "Supposedly, Alek and Jasmine are taking the exact same trip as us. When I brought it up today, Jasmine said that they're going the exact same thing and they're gonna be there while we are. For as long as we are."

"Oh, that's nice." Meredith muttered as she rushed around her room packing her suitcase. "Are you done packing yet? No? Well go finish up!"

Chloe sighed and did as she had been told. Upon reaching her room, she closed her door and turned back toward her suitcase. A shadow stood on her window sill, causing her to gasp. The she realized it was Alek.

"You scared me!"

"What else is new? Other than you going on vacation?" he lifted one eyebrow. "Did you honestly think that Valentina would just let you go without a guard?" he hopped off the sill and kissed her on the cheek.

"I _was _sort of hoping. It's a vacation for Mom and me; not Mom, me, and my guard!" She picked up a stack of clothes and tossed it into her suitcase. Looking through the contents she remembered what else she had to put in it. "Ok, well goodbye, Alek. I have to finish packing."

He began to protest, but she quickly kissed him and pushed him at her window. "See you later!" Chloe whispered out into the night.

...

It was early Tuesday morning. 7:15 to be exact. Chloe was half-asleep on her feet as her plane boarded. Meredith and her daughter were some of the first ones so they had seats pretty close up to the front of the plane. Each row had two seats, the aisle, and two more seats.

They sat next to each other. The oldest of the two getting the window seat. After about ten more minutes, the last dozen people were boarding and the Mai girl hadn't seen Alek or Jasmine.

'_Maybe they've changed their minds?'_ she thought. And then she saw him.

He walked down the aisle as if he owned the entire airline. Jasmine walked behind him, her bag on her shoulder. As he passed her seat, Alek winked and brushed her hand with his.

"Look, Mom. It's Jasmine and Alek." Chloe pointed out rather obviously. "I think I'll go visit for one minute?" Meredith nodded and the blonde girl leapt out of her seat.

Upon reaching the other two Mai's seats, Chloe noticed that there was an empty one next to Alek.

"We knew you were coming. Take a seat." And that she did. No matter how uncomfortable this seat was, she wouldn't sit in a different one for the world.

Several rows up, Chloe heard a man's voice, "Is anyone sitting here?" the seat in question was her recently vacated one. "I guess not." She saw her mom's head glance back at her.

"Now that's taken care of..." Alek grinned and grasped her hand in his. They whispered for a short while before takeoff, mostly about nothing, sometimes about Jasmine just to gauge her reaction and see if she was listening to them. Usually the answer to that was no.

Very soon, they were 10,000 feet high and Chloe was drifting to sleep. Her head lolled onto Alek's shoulder and stayed there. He looked down at her, watching the sunlight brush across her face. The British Mai watched her breathe, her pink lips parted and her chest slowly rising and falling.

Jasmine glanced across the narrow aisle to see the Uniter's head on her cousins shoulder. As cute as it looked, Jasmine sighed in a sad way. Why?

.

..

...

Because the night before, Valentina had given her a bit of knowledge that neither of the lovers had, but both desperately needed. Needed to survive.

**:O big cliffhanger! What could it possibly be? Please review!**


End file.
